The speed of many computer operations is frequently constrained by the speed and efficiency with which data can be stored and retrieved from data structures associated with a device. Many conventional data structures take a long time to store and retrieve data. However, tiered data structures can be used to dramatically improve the speed and efficiency of data storage. Some tiered data structures enable data searches, data insertions, data deletions, and sequential data access to be performed in logarithmic time. However, further improvements to tiered data structures can further increase the speed, efficiency, and reliability with which data can be stored and retrieved, thereby improving the performance of devices relying on such tiered data structures.